For all my Girlz
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: For all my Girlz is a series of songfic oneshots showing the intensely large power of girls. this features a chapter on all of the Zoey101 girls and their strendths, from dana to Zoey this series is sweet! R&R!
1. Dana: wrestling

**i will have a series for all of the girls in this show so if you people have any good girl songs you know where to reach me. the perrywinkle button!**

**Dana wants to join the wrestlign team .**

"oh my gosh isnt that...a girl?!?" some nerds said as i walked past the science room. i rolled my eyes at them and continued on to the gym. i walked straight past the guys who were starign at me and up to the coach.

"i wanna join." i said quietly. even though i said it quietly i heard the whole gym silence. a girl wanting to join the wrestlign team?

but no.

i'm not just a girl, i'm a girl who can and WILL wrestle.

"come on cruz!" logan said walking up to me. "wrestling is for GUYS, gyms are for guys. Sewing is for girls, Malls are for girls. you cant even flip me. Guys rule and Girls suck" i smiled at him

"so did the person who writes your lines pick out your clothes too cause _they_ suck!" i said back "girls can do anythign guys can do AND better!"

"logan hush, now bruz-"

"its cruz!"

"figures he would mix those words together." logan said smirking. i shot him a death glare and he silenced

"now cruz, i cant have a girl prancing around the gym! we have a tornament in june! like mr. **(logans last name...) **said you cant even flip him." i looked at him in disbelief and turned around.

"told ya!" logan said. i turned around as quick as hell and before anybody could tell what happened that boy was on his back.i kicked him in the head and walked away. i heard coach all me but i didnt turn. i walked proudly with my head held and a bounce in my step. i opened the gym doors and slammed them shut.

tonight was kareoke night in the auditorium. i would show logan a thing or two.

I walked up the stage and put in a CD. i spoke into the mike and said to the whole school,

"i would like to dedicate this song to Logan **(his last name)** and the wrestling coach."

_"It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance _

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

_  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands _

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands"

i saw them in the audience and waved. smirked and walked off of the stage. Their jaws touched the gym floor.

**what inspired me to write this was when a boy said to me that girls couldnt do anything so to all of my guys: SUCK ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Heads up: QUINN

Hi heads up:

next chapter will be about...

**_QUINN..._**

Using the song **_PROMISE _**which is also by **_VANESSA HUDGENS _**like the last song **_NEVER_**

**_UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL!_** cause ya shouldnt. i mean, look at me ;- )


	3. SO SORRY!

I am sooooooooo sorry for all of those who wanted to read this story but my computer crashed and every single one of my files went to the paper shredder in the sky. So I'm not going to write this. If you want to just ask first.


End file.
